One Week With Mihashi
by Hayami Kiseki
Summary: Selama seminggu Mihashi ditinggal orang tuanya keluar kota.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : semuanya punya Asa Higuchi yang mungkin ngga bisa main baseball *digampol* Ookiku Furikabutte

Pairing: Yang utamanya Abe sama Mihashi

Warning : Worksafe… Baca dengan tenang XD

############

One Week With Mihashi

Episode 1

Day 1 : The Abe's Come

############

"Ibu aku lapar… ."

Mihashi merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja kecil diruang tamunya. Hari ini tanpa ampun momoe menyuruh mereka berlatih sehingga membuat Mihashi kelelahan.

"Sebentar ya Ren, ibu sedang menelepon", Jawab nyonya Mihasi santai sambil asyik bercanda ria dengan ibu-ibu diseberang telepon.

Mihashi sangat paham, kalau ibunya sudah menyentuh telepon itu artinya ia akan kelaparan. Tapi Mihashi tidak berani mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya karena takut ibunya tersinggung. Mihashi memilih berselonjor dilantai sambil merebahkan kepalanya di meja kecil dekat sofa tempat ibunya menelepon.

Setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu akhirnya nyonya Mihashi menutup teleponnya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dibicarakan ibu-ibu itu, hanya basa-basi semata tapi sampai lama begitu.

"Mihashi ibu dan ayah akan pergi selama seminggu, ada pekerjaan yang mengharuskan kami kesana." Ucapnya sambil meletakkan telepon ke tempatnya. "Ibu sudah meminta Tajima untuk menemanimu tapi dia bilang tidak bisa karena dia khawatir kakeknya kenapa-kenapa."

Karena terlalu lama menunggu Mihashi tertidur diatas meja. Namun hal itu tidak diketahui ibunya sehingga sang ibu terus-menerus menjelaskan kalau tak satupun teman dekat Mihashi bisa menemaninya.

"Kau punya teman yang bisa diajak menginap di sini Mihashi?" Tanya ibunya sambil memegang pipinya cemas.

"Tidak ada…", Mihashi menjawabnya tanpa sadar atau dengan kata lain mengingau.

"Terus siapa lagi? Hanai tidak bisa, Izumi juga, bahkan sepupumu Ruri juga tidak bisa. Minta tolong siapa lagi Mihashi?"

"Abe…" Kata-kata itu mencuat dengan sendirinya lantaran dalam mimpinya Mihashi sedang di hakimi Abe.

"Oh… Benar juga." Nyonya Mihashi langsung beranjak dan membongkar tas anaknya. "Oke mana nomor Abe ya?" Dengan cekatan ibunya mencari nomor Abe dan mengiriminya e-mail.

Isinya begini:

To : Abe Takaya

Subject : Menginap

Text : Abe-kun, bisa tidak menginap disini selama seminggu? Yang lain bilang tidak bisa jadi kuharap kau mau. Mihashi :'

"Yak, send!"

Setelah menekan tombol send belum ada semenit handphone Mihashi sudah bergetar hebat membuat nyonya Mihashi nyaris menjatuhkannya, di layar handphone tertulis ada 1 e-mail baru.

"Cepatnya…"

Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang cepat sekali membalas e-mail begitu pikir ibu Mihashi sambil membuka e-mail yang baru masuk itu.

From : Abe Takaya

Subject : Re: Menginap

Text : Ya, aku mau.

Mata nyonya Mihashi berbinar-binar. "Abe-kun baik sekali." Diletakannya hadphone Mihashi disamping anaknya yang tertidur itu dan ia pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap.

Sementara itu di rumah Abe.

Abe Takaya menatap layar handphonenya dengan mata bersinar-sinar tak percaya. Mimpi apa ia semalam tak menyangka pitcher-nya itu akan mengirimi e-mail yang isinya benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya.

Adik-nya Abe Shun bergidik ngeri melihat kakaknya menusuk-nusuk daging sambil menyeringai memandang handphonenya. Oh kakakku kerasukan… Pikirnya.

=o-o=

Keesokan paginya dikamar, Mihashi yang sedang asik-asiknya tidur tiba-tiba dibangunkan oleh sesorang yang benar-benar tidak di sangka olehnya.

"Mihashi, bangun. Ibumu sudah mau berangkat." Laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata malas dan memakai seragam sekolah hitam putih Nishiura itu menepuk lembut pundak Mihashi yang sedang bergumul dalam selimut.

_Ini bukan suara ayah, tapi aku mengenal suara ini, kalau tidak salah ini kan suara…_ Mihashi membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok yang sangat dikenalnya duduk dipinggir ranjang tempatnya tidur… "Abe…"

_K-kenapa ada Abe disini? Tunggu aku kan baru bangun tidur, ini pasti halusinasi setelah tidur_. "Aku masih mimpi rupanya." Sangking tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat Mihashi memutuskan untuk membenahi selimutnya dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya di bantalnya yang empuk itu.

Aksi Mihashi barusan membuat Abe mengeluarkan death glare andalannya. "Ini aku, Mihashi!" Abe menyingkap selimut Mihashi dan mencubit kasar kedua pipi Mihashi. "Kau sendiri yang memintaku kemari kan?"

"Ha-Hapah? (maksudnya Apa?)"

"Kau yang mengirimiku e-mail malam tadi kan?" Abe melepaskan cubitannya dan berusaha menahan amarahnya.

_Eh-eh… E-mail apa maksudnya? _

Jelas saja mihashi bingung. Mustahil sekali baginya tiba-tiba mengirimi Abe e-mail dan memintanya datang begitu. Penasaran dengan maksud perkataan Abe, Mihashi membuka sent messages di handphonenya dan mendapati pesan yang dikirim ibunya malam tadi.

Dengan wajah linglung dan badan yang kadang kekiri dan kekanan Mihashi mencoba meyakinkan apa yang dilihatnya itu. Ia membolak-balik handphonya membuka tutup layarnya seolah masih tidak percaya hal seperti itu ada di handphonenya.

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu!" Sangking sebalnya melihat kelakuan Mihashi, Abe lagi-lagi memberinya pitingan tinju di kepala Mihashi.

"Ren, kami mau berangkat!" teriak ayahnya dari bawah tangga.

Kesempatan kabur, pikir Mihashi yang dengan cepat membebaskan dari pitingan abe dan turun menemui orang tuanya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Mihashi bingung sambil menuruni tangga.

"Ibu sudah cerita malam tadi kan? Untung Abe mau ya…"

Kata-kata ibunya tidak bisa tercerna dengan baik. Apa yang ia lewatkan malam tadi? Seingatnya setelah meminta makan pada ibunya ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Apa yang ia lewatkan hingga Abe kini ada disini?

BRRM-TIIN-TIIN

"Kami berangkan Ren."

Nyonya Mihashi mencium kening anaknya sementara Tuan Mihashi mengelus kepala putranya tercinta. Sementara sang anak menerawang shock dengan apa yang terjadi, kedua pasangan Mihashi itupun pergi.

Begitu pintu rumah tertutup Mihashi sadar satu hal.

_Bagaimana ini? Abe disini, ayah ibu pergi, apa itu artinya aku akan tinggal bersama Abe sampai mereka pulang? Bagaimana kalau selama itu aku dan Abe tidak bisa akrab? Bagaiamana ini… Bagaimana ini…_

Mihashi panik mondar-mandir dari tadi. "Apa kabur saja ya?" Mihashi sudah memegang pintu geser depan dan berniat membukanya.

"Mau kemana?"

Mihashi terkesiap. Dia berusaha berpaling tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya yang panik dengan keringat dingin bercucuran namun siapa saja tau kalau itu tidak akan berhasil.

"A… U… Itu… Uh…" Mulut Mihashi mangap-mangap layaknya ikan mencari oksigen. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya namun perasaan gugup dan takut sukses mengunci suaranya rapat-rapat.

Abe bergumam kesal, urat amarah dikepalanya sudah mulai muncul

_Memangnya aku semenakutkan itu? Kenapa Mihashi selalu seperti itu dihadapanku? Aku tidak akan marah kalau saja dia bisa lebih tegas dengan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Melihatnya seperti ini, aku… _

"Kau ini mengesalkan!" Bentak Abe seraya memukul tembok dengan sebelah tengannya. "Cepat bicara, aku menunggu!"

_Abe marah, dia marah padaku. Aku ini menyebalkan. Wajar saja Abe marah. _Mihashi terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak memperhatikan kalau Abe menatapnya penuh harap.

"S- soal aku memintamu di e-mail itu… uuh… s-salah paham… ." Tatapan mata Mihashi kesana kemari. "Aku… Ketiduran malam tadi. Jadi… uhm… mungkin itu dari ibuku."

Mihashi berusaha mehindar dari menatap mata Abe karena ia tau tatapan Abe sekarang pasti sangat menakutkan. Namun ia memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya setidaknya sebentar saja untuk meyakinkan kalau ia tidak salah bicara.

_Ah… Wajah Abe… Terlihat kecewa, apa gara-gara kata-kataku tadi? Atau dia kecewa karena e-mail itu bukan dariku? _Mihashi terkesiap lagi. Ia berusaha bicara, apa saja asal Abe tidak memasang wajah itu. Ia ingat sekali kalau ia pernah melihat wajah kecewa itu, ia ingat sekali kalau Abe pernah memasang wajah seperti itu ketika mereka bertanding melawan Tosei dulu. Ia tidak ingin melihatnya lagi, karena benar-benar menyakitkan.

"A-Abe-kun."

"Aku mengerti, salahku karena terlalu senang." Abe memegangi dahinya berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya atau dia akan pingsan karena shock.

_Jadi begitu… Aku saja yang terlalu senang karena e-mail itu. Aku yakin Mihashi tak sedikitpun menginginkanku untuk menemaninya._

"Aku pulang saja, biar nanti kupaksa Izumi atau Hamada untuk menemanimu, setidaknya kau tidak akan kesulitan bicara seperti denganku." Abe menyentuh kepala Mihashi sebelum akhirnya menggeser pintu depan dan keluar meninggalkan Mihashi.

_Kalau Abe melangkah keluar dari pintu itu aku yakin aku takkan bisa lagi mengentikannya._ Mihashi tidak mau Abe keluar dari rumah meninggalkannya. Ia cukup takut untuk tinggal seminggu bersama Abe, namun ia lebih takut kalau saat Abe keluar dari rumahnya semuanya akan berakhir.

Mihashi berbalik, berlari sedikit dan melingkarkan lengannya di perut Abe. Abe terkesiap, ia kaget begitu mendapati Mihashi memeluknya menahannya pergi kalau saja keseimbangannya hilang ia yakin saat Mihashi memeluknya tadi mereka pasti sudah terjerembab ke teras depan.

"M-Mihashi, apa yang kau."

"M-Maaf Abe-kun… Sudah membuatmu salah paham."

Punggung Abe serasa basah. Ah ia yakin Mihashi pasti sedang menangis dibelakangnya. Tangisannya pasti deras sekali, bisa ia rasakan kalau air mata Mihashi mengalir melewati kain bajunnya dan membasahi punggungnya.

Ah orang ini benar-benar…

Abe berbalik menurunkan tangan Mihashi dari perutnya dan mendesah pelan. Benar dugaannya Mihashi sesenggukan menangis di hadapanya.

"Dengar, biar kutanya." Abe menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau benci padaku?"

Tangis Mihashi terhenti. Ia menatap Abe sebentar dan menggeleng kuat tiga kali.

"Kau takut padaku?"

Mihashi menjawabnya dengan menggeleng cepat tiga kali lagi.

"Boleh aku menemanimu selama seminggu penuh?." Abe bertanya sekali lagi.

Mihashi terdiam sepersekian detik sebelum menjawab 'Ya' sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya yang langka. Ah Abe tersipu, senyuman Mihashi itu hanya pernah dilihatnya saat Mihashi berkunjung kerumahya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sepertinya ada yang mereka lupakan, sesuatu yang sangat penting yang seharusnya mereka lakukan pagi ini. Setelah memandang satu sama lain dan mengerjap akhirnya mereka ingat akan sesuatu itu.

"LATIHAN!" Mereka berdua serempak menyerukan kata tersebut.

Abe yang panik langsung cekatan mengangkat dan melepaskan kaos putih Mihashi, "Ah, kau ini bisa-bisanya lupa, cepat ganti pakaianmu." Ia menyeret Mihashi naik kekamarnya dan mengeluarkan segala perlengkapan sekolah Mihashi layaknya seorang Ibu yang panik anaknya terlambat sekolah.

"Ma-maaf." Mihashi hanya bisa pasrah saja di ceramahi Abe.

Setelah selesai bersiap Mihashi keluar dari kamarnya. Abe sudah menunggunya di dekat rak sepatu didepan pintu rumahnya.

_Aku mungkin tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selama seminggu ini. Tapi asal bersama Abe, aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja._

Setelah yakin telah menguci semua pintu dan jendela Mihashi mengunci pintu depan, memasukkan kuncinya kedalam tasnya dan berlari kecil menyusul Abe yang sudah mengeluarkan sepedanya.

======= Episode 1 End=======

Astaga… Gaje-kan ? Gaje-kan ? Banyak sekali episode ini… sampai 6 lembar waktu kuketik di MS word… ckckck… baru hari pertama kok sudah sebanyak ini,,, Nah, untuk episode 2 siapa yang ingin aku munculkan untuk kalian? Silahkan kasih request dan jangan lupa read and reviewnya… ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : semuanya punya Asa Higuchi yang mungkin seorang Fudanshi *dihajar*

Pairing: Yang utamanya Abe sama Mihashi, oh saya juga masukkin Haruna dan Akimaru

Warning : Worksafe… Baca dengan tenang XD

############

One Week With Mihashi

Episode 2

Day 1 : Uninvited Guest

############

"_Ingat Mihashi, jangan cerita ke siapa-siapa soal aku menginap dirumahmu."_

Itulah kata-kata Abe yang diucapkannya sebelum ia dan Mihashi berangkat ke sekolah pagi ini.

=o-o=

Di lapangan Baseball SMU Nishiura, tim Musashino dan tim baseballnya Mihashi yaitu Nishiura sedang mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan. Pertandingan ini sudah disiapkan jauh-jauh hari oleh Momoe dan untungnya SMU Musashino bisa datang ke Nishiura dan menerima ajakan untuk bertanding.

Mihashi berdiri di Mound, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan memantapkan gripnya pada bola baseball yang kini ada di tangannya. Abe sudah berjongkok jauh didepannya, memberikan kode yang hanya ia dan Abe yang paham. Didepannya saat ini, Motoki Haruna orang yang paling dikaguminya tengah bersiap memukul bola yang akan dilemparnya. Perbedaan nilai sangat tipis, hanya 8-7 dan ini inning terakhir, kalau Mihashi bisa membuatnya Out maka Sharing antara Nishiura dan Musashino ini akan dimenangkan oleh mereka.

Satu lemparan saja lagi untuk membuatnya Out. Satu kali lagi saja…

Dan… dengan rise ball-nya yang tak terduga Nishiura memenangkan pertandingan melawan Musashino First.

=o-o=

Selesai pertandingan tim Nishiura tengah berganti pakaian di ruang ganti.

Menang… Kami menang… Senangnya…

Mihashi menyeringai aneh menatap kaus Nishiura yang dibelakangnya bernomor 1 miliknya.

Abe yang tidak kalah senangnya ingin mencoba bicara dengan Mihashi. Ini kesempatan besar baginya untuk bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan pitchernya itu. "Hei Miha…"

"Takaya!"

Suara itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu pintu ruang ganti terbuka keras. Haruna Motoki dengan hanya memakai celana tim baseball Musashino berdiri didepan pintu ruang ganti membuat semua yang didalam kaget setengah mati. Tajima yang mungkin sudah biasa dengan keadaan itu atau bahkan sangking sudah terbiasanya, cuek dengan kedatangan Haruna dan dengan PD melepas celananya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, hah?" Abe terlihat kesal sekali dengan kedatanganya yang tiba-tiba. Karena kedatangan Haruna menghilangkan kesempatannya bicara dengan Mihashi.

"Aku mau bicara." Haruna menangkap sebelah tangan Abe dan menyeretnya paksa keluar ruang ganti mengikutinya.

Abe memang meronta dan mengumbar omelan karena tidak terima ditarik-tarik begitu. Tapi Haruna tidak peduli dan tetap membawanya pergi.

_A-Abe diajak pergi sama Haruna. Kira-kira ada apa ya?_

"Jangan-jangan Abe mau diajak gabung ke Musashino." Sela Tajima asal nabrak tanpa memikirkan kalau kata-katanya itu membuat Mihashi pucat dan berkeringat.

"Be-Benarkah itu?" Mihashi termakan mentah-mentah kata-kata asal Tajima.

"Iya! Soalnya kan waktu SMP Abe dan Haruna itu pac…"

Suara hantaman keras terdengar setelahnya. Rupanya Hanai baru saja melempar kepala Tajima dengan bola baseball.

Kerja bagus ketua tim Nishiura! Terkadang kau harus bersikap tegas menghadapi mahluk tanpa rem macam Tajima.

Sementara didalam ruang ganti ribut-ribut, Abe mendapati dirinya dibawa sampai ke halaman belakang sekolah Nishiura.

"Oy Haruna! Kau, breng…" Haruna melepas genggaman tangannya dari Abe membuat Abe tidak jadi menyelesaikan omelannya. "Kenapa kau bawa aku kemari? Kalau kau mau memintaku bergabung di Musashino lebih baik kau lupakan." Abe memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang lumayan sakit akibat digenggam sekuat itu.

"Takaya… Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama. Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaan ini."

Abe langsung merinding mendengar kata-kata itu, ia berharap meteor jatuh tepat dikepalanya agar dia tidak mendengar lanjutan dari ucapan Haruna.

=o-o=

Mihashi yang penasaran memutuskan pergi mencari Abe. Ia siap menerima kenyataan kalau ternyata benar Haruna meminta Abe untuk bergabung ke Musashino. Tidak… dia harus percaya dengan apa yang pernah dikatakan Abe kalau dia akan tetap bersamanya sampai tiga tahun kedepan.

Sangking sibuknya dengan pemikiran sendiri Mihashi tanpa sadar menubruk seseorang didepannya.

"Ma-maaf a-ku tidak sengaja." Mihashi membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada orang yang ditubruknya.

"Kau Mihashi kan?"

_Eh? Orang itu kenal aku?_

Mihashi mengangkat badannya, mengangguk pelan dan menatap wajah orang yang ditubruknya. Kalau tidak salah orang itu bernama Akimaru, battery-nya Haruna di Musashino.

"Kau lihat Haruna? Tadi dia lari dari ruang ganti begitu aku membantu melepaskan bajunya." Akimaru melihat-lihat sekeliling sambil memperlihatkan kaus tim Haruna yang dipegangnya.

Jadi itu alasan mengapa tadi Haruna datang tanpa pakaian.

"Haruna tadi membawa Abe.. pergi."

"Apa?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Dia itu… . Mihashi, bantu aku mencarinya."

"Un"

Mihashi mengangguk sekali dan mengikuti Akimaru untuk mencari Haruna dan Abe. Mereka mencari kesana kemari sampai akhirnya mereka mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap samar dari balik gedung ruang musik.

"Ab…" Mihashi ingin memanggil nama Abe begitu melihatnya ada di sana bersama Haruna. Namun mulutnya dibungkam Akimaru dan badannya dipaksa menunduk dibalik semak-semak.

"Sssst. Kita dengar mereka ngomong apa." Akimaru meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir, mengisyaratkan Mihashi untuk diam.

Mihashi hanya mengangguk lagi, ia juga sebenarnya penasaran apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua sampai ketempat yang sepi begitu.

Meski samar-samar mereka bisa mendengar apa yang di bicarakan antara Abe dan Haruna.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, dan… aku mau." Abe terlihat memegang kepalanya, tampaknya ia sudah lelah melihat kelakuan Haruna.

"Benarkah kau mau?"

"Ya kenapa tidak."

"Beruntung aku memilikimu Takaya" Haruna berbinar dan seketika memeluk Abe.

Mihashi terkesiap, apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Ia memang tidak pernah marah kalau Abe dipeluk oleh Tajima atau yang lain. Tapi kalau oleh Haruna rasanya ia benar-benar…

"Haruna..." Akimaru keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar sangar.

Haruna langsung paham kalau Akimaru pasti sedang marah, ia bisa tahu dari nada Akimaru memanggil namanya.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat Akimar…" Belum selesai berucap sebuah tinjuan mendarat ke perut Haruna. Haruna merintih, perutnya sakit sekali sampai ia terduduk lemas. "Kau berani memukulku? Bagaimana kalau aku terluka?"

"Justru itu yang kuharapkan!"

Abe bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Akimaru, tatapannya lebih mengerikan dari tatapannya Momoe atau tatapan Haruna waktu pertama kali ketemu dia dulu.

"Kami permisi dulu." Akimaru menyeret Haruna dan membawanya pergi dari situ. Dalam pikiran Akimaru saat ini hanya ada kata 'sialan, sialan, sialan, sialan'.

Begitu melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu Abe kembali ke alam sadarnya. Semak-semak didepannya bergemerisik. Sepertinya bukan cuma Akimaru yang melihatnya tadi. Oh tidak jangan bilang kalau yang dibalik semak-semak itu adalah…

"Mihashi…" Abe menemukan Mihashi meringkuk dibalik semak-semak dengan aura-aura hitam dan gloomy face di wajahnya.

_Dia pasti melihatnya._

"Mihashi… Hei, Mihashi." Abe memanggilnya berkali-kali berharap orang itu akan berbalik menatapnya. "Oy Miha…" Abe berjongkok dan memutar bahu Mihashi menghadapnya.

Mata Mihashi basah. Sudah bukan hal yang baru melihatnya menangis. Tapi kali ini Abe merasa tidak enak karena tangisannya itu karena sebuah kesalahpahaman. Ah tunggu mungkin seharusnya ia senang soalnya Mihashi menangis karena dirinya.

_Ayolah Abe jangan bodoh, mana mungkin Mihashi cemburu gara-gara itu._

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Mihashi tidak menjawab ia hanya sesenggukan sambil menolehkan wajahnya kesana kemari tanpa mau menatap wajah Abe.

Urat marah muncul menghiasi kening Abe. Jurus andalannya muncul, pitingan telak di kepala Mihashi dilancarkan Abe sangking kesalnya orang itu tidak menjawab.

Kenapa orang ini tidak menjawab? Jangan-jangan aku benar kalau dia cemburu.

Tunggu .Bagaimana ini… aku senang.

"Jangan bergabung dengan Musashino." Meski terbata-bata Mihashi membuka meulutnya.

"Eh?" Abe melepaskan pitingannya dan mencerna kata-kata Mihashi.

_Apa katanya?_

"Meskipun Haruna memintamu sampai seperti tadi jangan mau." Air mata Mihashi mulai mengalir turun lagi ia berusaha menahannya dengan kerap kali menggosok matanya.

"jadi kau kira tadi Haruna memohon agar aku bergabung dengan Musashino."

"Bukannya itu yang selalu Haruna katakan kalau dia bertemu dirimu?"

_Ya ampun jangan bilang padaku kalau dia menangis karena hal bodoh macam itu._

"Kalau kau pergi, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi Pitcher lagi."

Abe tidak bisa menahan tertawanya. Pemikiran macam apa itu? Tidakkah cukup jelas baginya mengucapkannya berkali-kali? Apa sampai saat ini Mihashi masih tidak bisa memegang ucapannya?

"Bodoh!"

Abe meneriakinya. Membuat Mihashi berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Haruna tadi cerita soal Akimaru. Dia bilang apa aku mau mendengar curhatnya. Dan tentu saja kubilang iya."

"Jadi begitu." Mihashi merasa malu sekali sudah menangis karena kesalahpahaman aneh itu.

"Ayo kembali." Abe berdiri, ia membersihkan daun-daun yang menempel di celananya.

Mihashi menatap tangan Abe yang terulur didepannya. Ia memerengkan kepalanya bertanya-tanya apa maksud uluran tangannya itu.

"Kau ini!" Abe menarik tangan Mihashi membuatnya sepontan berdiri. "Dengar, kau dan aku akan jadi battery sampai 3 tahun kedepan, aku sudah mengucapkan ini berulang kali dan kurasa kau tidak bodoh-bodoh amat sampai tidak paham apa artinya. Mengerti!"

"I- iya."

_Ah sial. Tidak kusangka Mihashi benar-benar orang yang sulit di atasi._

=o-o=

Abe memasang bandana hijau bermotif spiral dikepalanya, ia menyibakkan celemek kuning gelap milik nyonya Mihashi dan memasangnya. Ia bisa melihat dirinya terpantul di kaca rak piring. Mungkin dalam benaknya saat ini berkata 'aku tampan juga ya'.

Mihashi baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk masih menggantung dilehernya. Ia berjalan menunju meja makan dan nyaris tertawa melihat Abe menggenakan celemek ibunya.

"Kau ingin menertawakanku ya?" Nada suara Abe meninggi, ia berteriak tepat didepan wajah Mihashi.

"Ma-maaf."

Wajah mereka berdua dekat sekali. Abe baru kali ini melihat langsung ke dalam mata Mihashi. Mata yang selalu basah setiap melihatnya, sungguh yang indah.

_Suasananya sangat mendukung, apa yang kau tunggu Abe._

Abe mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat, semakin dekat…

TING-TONG

"Konbanwaaaa!"

Suara bel dan teriakan itu mengacaukan suasana. Mihashi langsung menarik mundur tubuhnya menjauhi Abe dan berlari kedepan pintu.

_Tadi kau mau apa Abe?_

Abe menubrukkan kepalanya berkali-kali ketembok, berusaha menyadarkan kalau dirinya tadi kerasukan sesuatu.

Mihashi membuka pintunya. Sungguh tamu yang tidak diundang, Haruna dan Akimaru ada di depan pintunya.

"Osh." Haruna mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Maaf mengganggu. Tadi kami kerumah Abe tapi adiknya bilang kalau Abe menginap disini."

Haruna dan Akimaru langsung menerobos masuk kedalam tanpa permisi.

Sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit akibat dibenturkan ke tembok Abe keluar dapur dan berjalan ke pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang. "Haruna, ngapain kau disini?"

"Berkunjung. Dan kau… dengan celemek itu…" Haruna menyeringai sambil menunjuk celemek yang dipakai Abe.

Wajah Abe merah padam, cukup Mihashi yang melihatnya dengan celemek begitu. Kalau sampai Haruna juga dia tidak tau harus bicara apa.

"Aku bantu masak makan malam." Akimaru berjalan ke dapur dan memasang celemek coklat yang ia dapat setelah membongkar-bongkar lemari disana.

"Kau terlihat luar biasa dengan celemek Akimaru." Komentar Haruna jujur sambil memegang kedua pundak Akimaru.

"Jangan lupa kalau aku masih marah!" Akimaru mendaratkan sendok sup tepat dikepala Haruna sedang Haruna meringis memegangi kepalanya.

"Kalian tidak perlu…" tentu saja Mihashi merasa tidak nyaman karena seharusnya dialah yang melayani tamunya.

"Santai saja."

Akimaru dengan cekatan menggunakan dapur Mihashi semaunya seolah-olah dia tau segalanya tentang dapur itu.

Abe masih melongo. Kenapa hari ini tidak berjalan mulus juga? Kenapa Haruna dan Akimaru harus datang dan mengacaukan harinya. Pemikiran itu buyar ketika ia melihat Mihashi tertawa riang di depan Tv bersama Haruna.

Ah sudahlah, ini lebih baik daripada tidak melihat Mihashi tersenyum sama sekali.

======= Episode 2 End=======

The Gajest fanfic yg pernah saya buat. Jujur aja, aku paling tidak suka bikin fanfic yang panjang. Karena selain takut yang baca bosan saya juga biasanya selalu kehabisan ide ditengah-tengah. Kalau dipikir-pikir apa si Akimaru rada OOC ya? Soalnya ntah kenapa saya lebih sreg sama Akimaru dengan sifat begini. Well ini masih hari pertama. Nah untuk Chapter 3 siapa yang ingin aku munculkan untuk kalian? Silahkan request dan jangan lupa kasih review biar saya paham salah dimana. See Yah ^o^

Omake:

(sewaktu diseret pergi dari Abe dan Mihashi)

Haruna : Akimaru, oy-oy, yg tadi itu sakit sekali kau ini kenapa sih?

Akimaru : seharusnya aku yg tanya. Apa-apaan tadi kau itu? (berhenti menyeret Haruna)

Haruna : soal Abe? Ah tidak, itu hanya salah paham, aku hanya spontan memeluknya saja (Haruna menggaruk-garuk pipinya)

Akimaru : bukan itu! (nada Akimaru meninggi) Kenapa kau lari saat diruang ganti?

Haruna : ah itu… (Haruna terlihat panik, ia bergerak-gerak tidak jelas menutupi alas an sebenarnya ia lari tadi)

Akimaru : apa aku ada buat salah denganmu?

Haruna : apa?

Akimaru : Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah muak jadi battery denganku? (suaranya jadi pelan dan bergetar) Aku tau kau dan Abe dulu adalah battery yang sangat kompak, aku mengerti kalau ternyata sekarang kau menginginkannya kembali! (Akimaru menangis) Ah sial! Air mataku keluar (ia menggosok air matanya dengan tangannya)

Haruna : (Haruna memeluknya, ia tidak bermaksud demikian) itu tidak benar. Aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menggantimu.

Akimaru : Lalu kenapa kau…

Haruna : Aku tidak mau kau melihat wajahku tadi, soalnya aku benar-benar malu dan jantungku berdetak kencang sekali saat kau melepas bajuku tadi (Haruna malu sekali mengingatnya)

Akimaru : (dia yang awalnya tenang jadi ikutan memerah karena kata-kata Haruna tadi) Ha-Haruna

Haruna : Ah aku jadi berpikiran untuk meminta Takaya bergabung di Musashino lagi

Akimaru : (mendaratkan tendangan maut ke perut Haruna dan meninggalkannya terkapar disitu)


End file.
